


props

by a_paper_crane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Theatre AU, based off my home theatre so description is a bit funky, roman cant keep track of props, virgil is a techie, virgil knows what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: roman can't find his props





	props

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my phone and i didn't proofread so have fun trying to decipher what it says

roman and his fucking props.

it really isn't that hard to keep track of a goddamn sword. virgil is getting sick and tired of searching for it every night. chasing down actors' props isn't his job. he's supposed to be on the headset, keeping the show running, but apparently roman's fucking sword is more important. 

virgil has a routine when looking for props. he begins in the green room as soon as he's told, often after places have been called if it's roman's prop. he crawls around under the tables, humming along to the overture and listening to the stage manager calling for the lights. 

if the sword isn't in the green room, he moves to the ensemble dressing rooms. it's quieter, but the opening number can still be heard from onstage. they're downstairs near the green room, but often messier than upstairs. they take the longest to search because virgil searches in every closet and basket, often finding nothing. 

on his way back upstairs, virgil skims the prop table. roman has been known to forget to check it and come running to virgil minutes before he's on. but the sword is not there, so he begins the ascent up the tower.

the upstairs dressing rooms are smaller, but each one has a flight of stairs in between it. virgil is usually winded by the time he reaches the top. as he climbs to the first room, previous shows play in his head. phantom of the opera is quiet as he walks through the room. it fades to wizard of oz as he stalks up the stairs to the second room. roman played the tin man and could never seem to find his oil can. in the third room, virgil hears beauty and the beast. he remembers roman's first and only villain and how well he sang gaston's song. the fourth room is the addams family. by now, the songs are nearly audible. virgil can hear "when you're an addams" echoing off the walls.

he spots the sword propped against a chair. he sighs, picks it up, and makes the trek up to the last dressing room, where he knows roman will be. virgil pauses at the door, listening as roman hums the song playing on the speaker.

"coming in, princey!" he shouts, and throws open the door. roman is standing in the middle of the room, shirtless.

"my sword! where did you find it?" he runs at virgil, softly taking the sword from his hands.

"the room under yours. i think patton thought it was cool and grabbed it or something." virgil rolls his eyes but grins.

"thank you so much, i-"

"can it," virgil interrupts, "and put a damn shirt on, you're on in like five minutes." roman's eyes widen and virgil can't help but smile. "you're welcome," he says, turning towards the door. before he can take a step, roman grabs his shoulder and pecks him on the cheek.

"thanks for finding my stuff." he smiles softly.

"roman, i swear to fuck, put your shirt on and get downstairs. we don't have time for your bullshit."


End file.
